


Just A Nightmare

by LandyShadow



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Evil Loki, F/M, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Possessive Loki, Possible Sexual Assault in later chapters, Violence, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandyShadow/pseuds/LandyShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillainia Robins has always been a fan of the Avengers. She's really a big fan of Loki, too. But when she has a disturbing nightmare about her and the God of Mischief, will she discover what he's capable of and actually be thankful he's fictional? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Everyone! I'm new here. There have been a lot of great stories of Loki written here and I wanted to give it a go, and see if people like this story. I thought I'd write this One Shot just to start out, and if you guys like it, I'll write more Loki stories :) I decided to use a teen and up rating as Loki might use language that some might consider suggestive. I chose to make Loki evil in this one. I hope I don't write him too much out of character. Also, this story is told in first person. I hope you like it! :) This is my first Loki fanfiction, so please no rude comments. Enjoy!

I have always been a fan of the Avengers. It's one of my favorite movies. I've seen it so many times I can quote it. I'm an even bigger fan of Loki. He's so handsome and I just love how villainous and nasty can be. I even found myself cheering for Loki to win. So since I didn't have to work last night, I decided to watch it. As always, I swooned over Loki whenever he appeared on screen and cheered for him to win even though I knew he wouldn't. I had always wondered what it would be like to have a dream about Loki. I always found myself wondering how he killed all those innocent people in 80 days. Was he really that much of a monster? Well last night when I went to bed, I got my answer. I can still remember the nightmare so clearly.

I got out of bed to get a drink of water. Once I finished drinking, I put the cup back on the sink and was on my way back to bed. I noticed something strange. The door to my parents' bedroom was open. They usually slept with the door closed, but I shook it off. As I was going down the hallway to my room, I saw a shadow in my doorway. I quickly hid behind the wall next to the kitchen. I heard footsteps approaching me. I was starting to panic the person in the house was getting closer and I had nowhere to run. Just as I started to find another place to hide, a hand quickly grabbed my arm from behind me. I struggled trashing around to try and free myself from his grip, but he was too strong. I was lifted from the ground by my waist. His grip was like a vice "Daddy, help someone's-!" A hand was put of my mouth. "Shhhh. There's no use in crying for help. No one will hear you." I know that voice. "Loki?!" What was happening? How did he get here? What does he want? "I see my reputation precedes me." I was getting scared. "You better hope my dad doesn't wake up," I said with a shaky voice. You mean that foolish man and woman? I have no reason to fear them. I killed them." I was angry how dare he lie to me about my parents. "You're lying! You don't just randomly kill people!" "No? Your father thought he could actually harm me with that pathetic mortal weapon. What is it you call it? A gun? I struck him in the face it killed him instantly. Your mother became so angry she tried hitting me. So I crushed her throat. That's what happens when they defy their king. How foolish, thinking they could harm a god," he chuckled. He was telling the truth. I went in the room and saw their bodies unresponsive to my touch. "NO! Mom! Daddy! I'm so sorry! I didn't hear anything! I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner!" I sobbed. I was so helpless I didn't know what to do. Wait if he's here, then Thor will be looking for him. "If you don't leave, I call Thor for help. He'll stop you-" How sad. As I said there's no use in crying for help. My brother will come but it'll be much too late. You'll need ay least a few seconds to get away from me. All I need is a second to get to you. Add it up." I wanted to know. I demanded answers. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" What do you want? Just get on with it!" Loki smirked at me. Now where's the fun in that? I have something better in mind." Loki was behind me again. His hands went up to my shoulders and he sniffed my hair. "Such a lovely scent you have. I started crying. "Don't cry. I hate to see my new toys upset." I tensed up. "Don't touch me! You're a monster!" "Oh. a feisty one. It's been a long time too long." "I said get lost! I don't want anything to do with you!" Loki had that mischievous glint in his eye. "Yes, but you see I want everything to do with you." He turned me around to face him. "No-!" I yelled as he pushed me into a kiss.

Just then I woke up in a sweat. I looked around. I got out of bed and was relieved to see my parent's door closed. Just to check I opened the door. They were alive, sleeping soundly. Even though it was only a nightmare, I experienced first hand the monster Loki was capable of being. It made me thankful that Loki is a fictional character, and to be careful what dreams I wish for in the future.


	2. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillainia has another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. This wasn't originally going to be a multi chapter fic, but I got a request to continue it. So here's another chapter. I'm not really sure how or where it's going to go, but if people like it I'll continue to add chapters. Tell me what you think? Also there's some swearing and violence, but nothing too serious. Loki's just being an asshole. Enjoy.

I'm back at school from visiting my parents for the weekend. I hadn't slept well the last few nights since Loki showed up in my dream the other night. I still can't get it out of my head, it was so gruesome. And why was he being so pervasive with me? Doesn't he hate humans? Knowing him he was probably doing it to mess with me. In the movies he does seem to like provoking people. But it was just a dream, right? I made the mistake of lying down on my bed and before I knew it my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I was in some kind of basement. The walls were stone, and it was cold. Like a basement you'd see it an old castle from a movie. Wait, a castle? Why would I be in a castle? I went up the stairs and was in what I guess I'd call the main room. There were statues and what appeared to be a throne. It was old though the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. The red carpet was old, dirty. I went up to the throne, and green smoke materialized in front of me. I heard a chuckle. Oh, Goddammit. It can't be him. I can't be dreaming about him again. How is it possible? He's not real. He just appeared right in front of me, sitting on the throne. I cried out and jumped back, causing me to lose my balance and fall back on the floor. "Hit me so I know this isn't actually happening," I said to myself. "I didn't know you were into such things." Apparently he heard me. Awesome he's got godlike hearing, too. "I'm not!" "I want you to get away from me." He stood up. "I said get away!" He ignored me and started walking toward me, smirking. I got up and bolted to the hallway. I could've sworn I heard him say "yes run" but I didn't care. I was to busy running for my life. I eventually came to what looked like an exit or entrance to another room. I went straight for it. Unfortunately, just as I was about to reach it, Loki appeared in front of me. I bolted right into him. Great. "No, Goddammit! This is bullshit! Let me go!" I did everything I could, squirming vigorously to get out of his grip. He just wouldn't let go, his grip was like a vice. "I'll do no such thing. You smell just as lovely as last time." His hands went down my waist. "Tell me why do you wear these awful rags? They're tasteless." I decided to mouth off to him. "I don't know, why do you look like you belong in Final Fantasy? Your amour looks stupid." Not very smart of me. He let me go, and I fell do the floor. His boot pressed against my back. I tried to get up, he pressed down harder, and I cried out in pain. "How dare you speak me that way? I will rule this realm, and I will be king! I could crush you! I am a god! You are nothing, filthy Midgardian!" He calmed down after his outburst. "But I suppose I can forgive you. All you have to do is apologize. Say 'I'm sorry, my king. It will never happen again.' Go on, say it." "What?! I won't say it, you're not even real-ahh! Okay!" He eased the weight of his boot. "I'm sorry, my...king. It won't happen again." God, how humiliating. He took his boot off my back. "Good girl. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now you know you'll stay in my good graces as long as you aren't rude. Time for you to wake up, but I'll be seeing you again very soon." I woke up my back was a little sore. Must've been the way I slept. What a messed up dream. Why'd he go to such trouble just to mess with me? Why me? And what did he mean when he said he would be king? I must really be losing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. Chapter 2. I must say I do enjoy writing Loki as someone who likes teasing and upsetting Lillaina. He is the trickster after all. And I like the idea of him tormenting someone simply because he thinks it's fun. I think Loki seems to enjoy getting under people's skin. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Would love to hear more ideas for future chapters :)


	3. Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillainia tries to get answers from Loki as to why he's taken such an interest in her. She's also wondering if these things happening to her in her dreams are actually happening to her in reality. She doesn't like the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three. There will be non-consensual touching in this chapter. It's not sexual touching though. Dirty fics aren't really my thing when it comes to writing. PG-13 is probably as good as you'll get from my fics when it comes to sexual themes. Sorry. Loki does say some things in this chapter that are rapey, so be warned. I'm not really sure where this story is going. I do have a few suggestions from someone that I might add in future chapters. Let me know how you like it.

It's been 2 nights since I slept. I've been so bothered by these dreams about Loki, I'm afraid to sleep. I like the character, sure. But after the dreams I've had, he isn't some I'd want to be alone with. I remember waking of from the last dream I had with my back sore from when Loki held me down with his boot and dug it in my back. At first I thought it was because of the position I slept in, but when I saw the reflection in the bathroom mirror after I got out of the shower, I saw a bruise. Did that actually happen to me? Can Loki make himself appear in the minds of people as they slept so they would think it was a dream? But Mom and Dad are still alive and completely unharmed. Could he have used that image when he first got into my head to use as a consequence of what would happen if I didn't do what he wanted? I laid on my bed in my dorm to think. Inevitably, sleep was taking over. Maybe this could use an opportunity for me to get answers. When I opened my eyes, I was still in my dorm with the lights out. Everything looked normal, maybe I wasn't asleep. That's what I thought until I looked over and saw a pair of green eyes. The moonlight shining in my room gave just enough light to barely make out a smirk on Loki's face. I ran to my door to try and escape, but it wouldn't open. It was jammed. I banged on the door hoping someone on my floor would hear me, but no one came. It wouldn't have done any good anyway. Loki probably would've just killed them, the bastard. Loki grabbed me and dragged me back to the bed. "How nice we have a bed this time. This will be fun." He got on top of me and I screamed. He put one of his hands over my mouth. "Shhh. Don't make this difficult. I don't want to hurt you like I did last time. Be good, now." Tears started streaming down my face. What could I do? I hated feeling this vulnerable. His hands were sliding down my body. I just froze. He sniffed my hair. "You always smell so lovely and your skin is so soft. Tell me, dearest what scents do you bathe in?" Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have showered before bed. "Please stop. Please stop touching me, get off me. Why are you here? Why me?" He got off of me and stood up. "For fun. I've been imprisoned in Asgard for ridiculous reasons, and I needed amusement. You happened to catch my attention at the right time, so here we are." I was upset. Fun? You call nearly destroying an entire city, killing innocent people, and tormenting me while you're locked up in a cell fun? I'm guessing you also think sinking an entire continent for no reason is fun, too!" He was smiling again. "What an excellent idea. Perhaps I'll do it after I break out of this cell, get you, and conquer all the Nine Realms. But for now, I'll continue having fun with you. Until next time, little darling." I woke up and it was morning everything was normal, no sign of Loki. He can't break out of his cell, right? Nothing to worry about. At least I hope not.


	4. The Night Before The Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explains to Lillainia he'll be coming for her soon...in real life. Will she escape? Who will help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys 2 more chapters with Loki. I'm planning on having him kidnap her in real life. I'm thinking I can add in some of the Avengers for dynamics so the story doesn't get boring.

It's been four nights since I slept. I can't keep this up, I'll have to sleep soon. Unfortunately. But what can I do? I've stayed awake as long as I can. I just know Loki is waiting for me. What's he gonna do to me this time? I have no choice but to find out as my eyes close. When I opened them, I was in the dungeon halls of Asgard. I walked down the hall and to my horror, I saw a cell with shattered glass. A guard was laying unconscious inside it...and Loki was standing outside of it, stoic and smiling at me. "Hello, little Midgardian girl. It's been awhile. Four days to be exact. I'm so glad you're here. As you can see, I've finally managed to escape this cell. Now all I have to do is find a path to Midgard and come to you. I'll have you rule by my side as I become king." All I could do was stare speechless. He started to walk towards me. "Stay away! I'm not going anywhere with you! You can't make me!" He continued coming up to me. "Actually, I can. You know no mortal can stop me. I can do as I please. You're welcome to try and stop me, but then I would have to harm you. And I have no intention of doing that...as long as you're a good girl. As you may have guessed, this is a dream. We're still on opposite ends of each other so I can't take you away until I find a path to you." "I said no! I'm not going with you!" He looked angry and I immediately stopped yelling. "Remember what happened last time you angered me? You will come with me whether you want to or not. But I will give you a fair chance. I will give you until tomorrow night to try and escape. If you succeed, I will find someone else. But if you fail, you're mine. "I'll see you very soon." I woke up. So that's it, huh? 24 hours until Loki comes after me. Gotta try and escape even if it is a useless attempt. It's now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki will be coming to get her next chapter. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes back on his word. What can we expect? He's a liar, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter five let me know what you think.

It was getting close to sundown. I decided not to get Mom and Dad involved, I had to keep them safe. It's best that they don't know about this for now. I was pretty sure my attempt was useless, but I had to try. I had an hour left, I was almost home free. I'm gonna win I don't believe it! However, my excitement was short lived. I saw Loki right at my doorway. "No! "You can't be here I still have an hour left!" He seemed to enjoy the look of shock on my face. "It's simple, really. I lied. Surely you knew this was my intention from the start." It hit me he was never giving me the chance to escape. My eyes teared up as he approached me, his shadow looming over me. I was angry and upset. I lost it. Without thinking, I punched him. I had no effect on him, he didn't flinch. That punch would've broken a normal guy's nose. Loki's smirk disappeared, his face very stoic. He grabbed my arm. "I promised you, didn't I. That I would show you terrors far beyond Hell." He squeezed enough to scare me, but he wasn't hurting me...yet. He hoisted me from the ground effortlessly. I was terrified. "No, let go! You can't to this, I'm not ready! Please! I can't go, I'm not ready!" Loki decided he had enough of my pleas, and hit me in the back of the neck. I felt pain as I passed out. Loki got me. The last thought I had before passing out was what was going to happen to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I might need help with chapter 6. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comment section.


	6. A Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillainia wakes up and is not too thrilled to be in the company of a certain God of Mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's been awhile, I know. I've been stuck with this story for awhile, and I'm still not sure where I'm going with it. I'm not sure if I just want it to be about Loki tormenting a girl because I think it could get boring and repetitive. I might add in Thor or the Avengers at some point. After all, somebody has to rescue our damsel in distress. Also a quick warning there are some things in here that could be considered border line sexual assault. There's no rape, but there's suggestive language in it that might upset some people. Like I said even if there is actual rape or sexual assault later in the story, it's not going to be super graphic or dirty. As I said, dirty stories aren't really my thing, so if you're looking for something steamy smutty or whatever, please look elsewhere because with my stories. It's very basic. Sorry :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions.

I woke up in a strange place. I was on a bed with silk sheets and there were some interesting decorations. It appeared to be some kind of cave. As I finished taking in my surroundings, I remembered how I got here. I remember I was packing a suitcase getting ready to leave my dorm and then Loki... That's right Loki showed up early because he went back on his promise. He said I had 24 hours to escape him. When he was at my doorway, I was upset and tried to fight him off. But I didn't stand a chance against him, and everything went black. Just as I was putting it all together the door opened.

"Finally awake, I see. I'm surprised you're awake already. Most mortals would still be unconscious after taking such blunt force. Nevertheless, you are still a mortal and can be disposed of effortlessly." He said it as a basic fact, but it had a hint of menace to it. It was as if it was an indirect threat. I felt uneasy. "You lied to me. You said I had 24 hours to escape from you and you went back on your word. You didn't even give me a chance! You took me away when I said I didn't want to go!" Loki had an amused look on his face. "I never had any intention of letting you go. Odin and that witless oaf of a brother had me locked away in the dungeons of Asgard to spend the rest of my days. And for what? I did nothing wrong. I was claiming what was promised to me since birth...to be a king. But Odin took that away from me. He always favored Thor over me. I was nothing more than a stolen relic for which he may have one day had use of. I was never his son. After I was thrown into the abyss by Thor, I soon discovered the Tesseract. That was when I decided Midgard would be an ideal replacement. Since I couldn't be the rightful king of Asgard, I thought your realm would suffice. It works out, really. Humans are such petty, tiny creatures. They are forever lost in search of guidance. Who better to give them the proper guidance than a god such as myself?" I started to feel shook up and I was having a hard time hiding my anxiety. "So I really don't serve a purpose to you. I'm just a source of amusement for you, someone to torment?" Loki's expression didn't change and he chuckled. "Partially, yes. But I am also infatuated with you. I can't figure out why. But I know that I must and I will have you." I was shook up even worse now than I was before. He really has lost his mind, he thinks he can just take whatever or whoever he wants. 

We were sitting next to each other on the side of the bed. I tried to scoot away from him to create some distance between us, but he pulled me closer to his chest with both of his arms. I froze. "Now.." he said as he laid me on my back. "What do you say we finish where we left off." He was on top of me. Is he actually going to?... No! I'm not ready! Not like this, I can't let him do this! "No, no, NO! Stop! Get away from me! I don't want to! Please, no...Don't do this! Please, Loki PLEASE DON'T!" I was panicking, breathing so fast between sobs and screaming pleas that I could barely get a full breath of air. I was trashing around trying to move away from him. Loki leaned in closer. "Shhhh, my little dove. You're fine." He said that as a genuine statement of reassurance. But I didn't feel fine. I kept screaming and Loki continued leaning in and put his lips on mine. I transhed around more and tried to scream louder, but my screams were muffled by the kiss. When he finished the kiss, he got off of me. When I realized he stopped his advances, I was able to calm myself. When I opened my eyes, I realized he was still fully clothed. I was also still fully clothed which also means he never removed any of his armor, or attempted to remove any of my clothing. He did this just to screw with me, that asshole! Loki was sitting in front of me facing me. "See, now that wasn't so bad was it? I didn't even touch your body, and all the fuss was over a kiss." I was furious. "Fuck you, Loki! You're an asshole! You know I don't want to do those things with you! You can't make me do things I don't want to, goddam you!" He just shrugged like it was no big deal. "What you want makes little difference. Whatever I chose to do with you is no crime. I'm a god and I can do as I please. I'm merely indulging myself in what belongs to me." "I don't belong to anyone but myself. You don't own me! I am not a possession for you to use as you please!" He shook his head and chucked. "You still don't see, do you? I am a god and I will rule this realm. It won't be that bad, you get to be by my side." I found more courage in myself. "No. I will not be by your side, and you will NEVER own me!" Loki shook his head again. "You belong to me now, Lillainia. Like it or not, you will submit to me. You have no choice." Loki got up from the bed and walked to the door. "I leave you to your thoughts for now. I have some things that need to be taken care of. I'll be back soon, love." Loki left and I was now alone to ponder everything that just happened. I laid on the bed and punched the pillows with my fist. I felt so consumed with helplessness and anger that all I could do was cry. How will I get out of here? I have to find a way out of here somehow.


	7. Toxic Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Loki in this chapter, Lillainia is left alone to process her thoughts. She's reflecting on everything that's happened and is beginning to feel hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Loki will not be in this chapter, Lillainia is alone to reflect on here situation. I'm very glad some of you are enjoying the story. I've been thinking about what to include in future chapters, and there will probably be some rape and sexual assault as well as some psychological abuse. As I said if there is rape or sexual assault in future chapters, I'll include warnings at the beginning of the chapter, and it will not be super detailed or graphic. It will be very basic. As I've said smut is not my thing, and PG-13 is as descriptive as you'll get. Also as far as Lillainia escaping from Loki, I need your opinions. Do you want me to add Thor or the Avengers into the story to come and rescue her? Or do you want me to have her be smart enough to escape on her own? Tell me what you think. Hope you like the chapter.

It's been a little while since Loki left me in this room. Not that I'm complaining, I'll take any time away from him that I can get. I can't believe he was so forceful with that kiss. It terrified me. I honestly thought he was going to rape me, fucking psycho. What terrified me the most was that he could have easily done so and no one would hear my screams or be able to stop him. To think this all started with some crazy nightmare, I never would've thought that some Demi-God would take an interest in someone like me. Why me? I'm not that special I'm an average 27 year old college student in grad school. I'm not super tough, I don't come from a high status family, I'm as basic as they come. I just don't understand. Loki doesn't seem like the type to just kidnap a random girl and get all obsessive, and certainly not the type to consider a human girl as someone to rule by his side. Not only that but Loki this himself above humans, so would he consider a human girl a waste of time? I remember the scene in Avengers when he told Nick Fury that an ant has no quarrel with a boot, so that tells me that he thinks humans are as low as ants. The only thing I can figure is that he's not doing this out of some crazy love he has for me. He's doing this because of control. He knows I can't fight back, and he's getting thrills from tormenting me. Loki only cares about himself, and the only person he even came close to loving is Frigga. He doesn't love me, he wants to own me, control me. It's like Bruce Banner said. He's crazy, and his mind is like a box of cats. I can certainly say he was right. But there are still more important things to worry about. How will I get home? How can I make sure he won't get any crazy ideas about hurting my parents? And even worse, what else does Loki have planned for me? What if he does rape me, or severely beat me? I wouldn't put it past him he's a fucking nutter. But as angry as I am, and feeling as hopeless as I do, I can't let him get to me. I can't let him win. I refuse to show defeat, to let him break me. I have to be strong. I have to fight and find a way to get out of here. But for now all I can do is wait for Loki to come back. Bring it, Loki, you psychopathic shit nugget. I'm ready and waiting for you.


	8. You're Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Lillania have a conversation. She's not at all surprised to find out he's all kinds of crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a lot going on and have been working on another story. If any of you are curious, it's a Rocky Horror Picture show story. If any of you are fans of Rocky Horror and would like to check it out, please feel free to :) Anyway, on with the chapter. I hope you like it.

I was still thinking about what Loki was planning. I had no idea which made me all the more anxious. There's no telling what's going on in that crazy mind of his. This is a man...god who would rip the world in half just to get a thrill from causing chaos. I wasn't left alone in my thoughts for long, as the psychotic shitbag showed up to greet me. Oh Goody.

"Hello, my pet. I trust you were well behaved while I was away." I said nothing, looking at him with burning anger. He gave me a look of what I can best describe as a look of mock hurt. "You don't at all look happy to see me. I'm sure many would be thrilled to have me in their company. Surely you didn't think I had forgotten about you. Fret not, as now you can clearly see I have not." He said this as if I should be thrilled to see him. Arrogant asshole. "Forgive me for not bowing to you. You see, I'm really pissed off over you kidnapping me, taking me away from my family and friends, the only life I've ever known. So you'll have to excuse me for not jumping for joy over the fact that you're here." While I'm sure this may come as a shock to you, normal people, as in people who aren't psychotic like you don't take kindly to being kidnapped and held against their will." "I see. So you want to go home, is that what you're saying?" I nodded. "Put it out of your mind, pet. I told you you belong to me now. I can give you a much better life than you could ever have on Midgard. I am, will be a king. I will rule this world as it is rightfully mine. You will rule by my side as I destroy my enemies, as well as anyone who gets in my way. He moved my hair away from my face and I jumped away from him. "Get away. Don't touch me. I don't want you anywhere near me. You don't own me. You can't own anyone. I can make my own decisions and you sure as hell are not a king." Loki smirked at me. Obviously he was amused by all of this. But within seconds, his mood changed. "Silence. I don't allow children to speak to me with such disrespect." Children? What was he talking about? I'm not a child, I'm 27 years old. I didn't have much time to ponder that thought because Loki hit me and I fell to the ground. "You forget your place. I am a god. I could snap you in if I so desired." He loosened his grip and seemed to be calming down from his angry outburst. "I could see how that might be easy to do as I have lived for thousands of years and have learned much throughout that time. You have barely made it past a quarter century. Too young to know anything about the world around you, still stuck with such idealism and thousands of years behind what I've come to understand. I suppose I can't blame you for that. No matter. You will learn to give me the respect I deserve." Holy shit, he's nuts. I guess him being several thousand years older than me would make me a toddler compared to him. Still, considering that he doesn't look much older than a man in his mid to late thirties, it feels really weird to be called a child. "At least tell me this, Loki. If you think humans are so beneath you and dull, why waste your time with me? Since you've lived so long, wouldn't someone have to do quite a bit to even get on your radar? Something tells me a human would have to be very interesting to get your attention." Loki raised an eyebrow at what I said. He seemed surprised that I could observe that from him. He smirked again and chuckled. "That's true, most humans are boring. I had no special reason to take you over anyone else. It was for my own amusement." "But that's not the only reason, is it? You're only partly telling the truth." Loki looked surprised again. "No, it isn't the only reason. I do find you interesting. I find it rather fascinating that you can read me so well. There are very few who can. I can use your intuitive ability to my advantage." "I won't help you." "Darling, you have no choice in the matter. I do what I want and you'll do as you're told." "You can't keep me here. People will notice I'm missing." "I'm aware, that's why we're leaving. "Come." Loki grabbed my arm and started dragging me with him. I jerked my arm out of his grip and banked away. "Get back! I'm not going anywhere with you!" "You have no choice. You can't escape me. I am a master of magic. There are many ways to travel to other realms. I know them all, Lillania. There is no place you can hide where I can't find you." "Yeah I'm willing to bet you learned some of the paths after you fell from Asgard and met Thanos." Loki grabbed me and dragged me through portal. God knows where I was going to end up now. I have to get out of this...somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's another chapter. Let me know what you think.


	9. Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilania ends up in a place far from home. She's not too happy to be with Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here's another chapter. Hope you like it let me know what you think :)

I was dragged through the portal with Loki. Before long, we were in a strange place. There wasn't much in the way of civilization. It seemed to be in ruins. Maybe it was a battleground. "Where are we?" "Another realm. An ancient battleground where wars were fought centuries ago." So I was right. "Why did you bring us here of all places? There isn't much civilization." "Precisely. I needed to get you to a place that was well secluded. This will suffice we are far from Midgard so no one should find us here." So this was it. I was filled with despair. I may never get home now. Even if I tried to escape, I don't know how to open a portal. Tears of anger sprang from my eyes. "You asshole! I told you I didn't want to go. God dammit, Loki! What is your problem?" He chuckled, which pissed me off more. "Fuck you! I hate you! Go suck a fat one!" I punched him and kicked him, still screamed at him. I hit him with everything I had, but of course it didn't hurt him. He lifted me off the ground with one arm. "God dammit! Put me down!" He found all of this very amusing for awhile. Eventually he got tired of it. "Enough of this. I grow tired of your defiance." I didn't listen. I kept punching and kicking him. My fist flew at him again, but he caught it with his other hand. "It would appear you need to be taught some respect and learn your place." He bent my fist back and I cried out in pain. He let go of it and put me down. "I will not tolerate such impedance. You will respect your king. Do you understand?" "No!" I lunged at him again. "You were warned." He grabbed by arm and the bone snapped. I screamed in pain. He broke my arm! He threw me and I went flying backwards. I landed on the ground hard. I sat up and I saw him walking towards me. Since I couldn't bare any weight on my broken arm to stand up, I scurried away from him. He had a deranged smile on his face. I was terrified. In a few short strides, he caught up to me. He grabbed my neck but not hard enough to choke me. I slapped at him with my other arm to try to get away. I was crying hysterically. I thought I was gonna die. "If I was going to kill you, I would have already done so." He used magic to make a house appear. "Behave yourself." He dragged me with him to the house and we went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter hopefully more to come soon :)


	10. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillania is trapped with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks to those who have left kudos on this story and to those who have left feedback. I'm glad you like the story. I know evil crazy possessive Loki isn't for everyone, but I didn't want to make this a mushy Loki love story. I wanted to focus more on the crazy side of Loki. I'm glad though that some of you like that side of him. I've never thought of Loki as a warm person to be honest. I don't think he would show care openly to someone. I think his idea of love would be more about control and possession. He would hold on with so much control he would never let them go. So yeah just an explanation for those new to the story. Also quick warning: implied future sexual assault so heads up. Hope you like the chapter :)

Loki dragged me with him inside the house. I can't believe the crazy bastard broke my arm. I'm skilled in martial arts, and any of those kicks and punches would've broken bones. But then again, I don't know why I'm surprised. Loki is no ordinary man he is a god. Not even Captain America, the super solider could lay a scratch on him. Should I have fought him? No, and considering what I know about Loki, it was stupid to try. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let him win. I had to fight him somehow. I have too much pride to just bow down. I'm still determined to fight back, though I'm starting to wonder how much longer I'll be able to, considering he broke my arm. I know he could kill me, but I have to try, dammit. 

Loki turned to face me. "I suggest you be a good girl from now on and behave yourself. You know what could happen if you disobey me." I was pissed. How dare he order me around after what he did? "Kneel." "What?" "Kneel before your king." "I told you. No one tells me what to do. I bow to no one." Loki didn't like that at all. He walked over to me and pushed me down forcefully to sit on the floor. I fought against the weight of his arm pushing me down. The pressure was so hard I thought my shoulder was gonna pop out of its socket. It was hurting, but I can't let him win. "You still continue to fight me. I admire your spirit, but your pride will be your downfall. Submit to me. Claim loyalty to me, and you will spare yourself pain." The weight and pressure from his hand increased and I gasped in pain. "No. Never. I will never bow to you. I will fight you, Loki. You will never own me. I do what I want," I said angrily through gasps of pain. Eventually, I was on the ground. Loki chucked. "I like that. Stubborn. Even with my demands of submission and loyalty, you defy me. You are fearless. You are doing something that would mean your death, and you fight to maintain your dignity. Fine qualities and certainly worthy of being my queen. I haven't seen such pride and bravery in a female aside from Sif when she and The Warriors Three chose to defy my orders and went to Midgard when I was king of Asgard, before Thor came back and ruined everything." "Loki, you manipulated Thor into going to Johtunheim against Odin's wishes so that he would be Banished from Asgard. When Odin fell into the Odin Sleep, you lied to Thor and told him Odin was dead and Frigga wouldn't let him come back to Asgard so he would feel too guilty to try and find a way back. And then you usurped the throne and refused to end Thor's banishment. And when you found out they disobeyed you, you froze Heimdall with the Casket of Winters, and sent The Destoryer to kill Thor, Sif, and The Warriors Three. You also tricked Laufey into believing that if he killed Odin, you would return The Casket of Winters to him so he could restore Johtunheim. But what Laufey didn't count on was that you showed up just in time to kill him so that Odin would think you saved him and he would make you king of Asgard. Your place on the throne was anything but earned. "You stole it and tried to keep it for yourself, your own selfish reasons! Your place as king was built on lies! You were never the rightful king of Asgard! You never will be! And you will never be king of Earth!" I realized that wasn't a good idea because Loki got really pissed off. He grabbed my neck and was chocking me. "You impudent little whelp! Who told you that?! Who?! What do you know of Laufey and Johtunheim?! He let go of my neck and I was laying on the floor before I could get up, Loki engulfed me in a green light. I was in so much pain. I was screaming and tears were streaming down my face. "I know that you were born on Johtunheim abandoned by Laufey, your real father. I know that Odin took you in and lied to you your whole life. I know that you grew up feeling like Thor was the favorite, and you were in his shadow. Your whole life was a lie. You've been searching for a place to belong. I know..." The light and pain went away. "Enough! What my brother told you matters not. While I admire your pride and bravery, but it is also what will get you killed. You are mine!" Loki calmed down from his erratic fit. "But I suppose it also makes you more fun to break. I do love a challenge. You should thank me for letting you live. I can be benevolent. In fact I will leave you to bathe as it's been a few days. I can't allow my angel to smell. Go now." 

I went into the bathroom and undressed. My clothes were covered with dirt. My hair also had dirt in it. I could see the bruises on my body. I was very careful to avoid my broken arm. Well at least having a shower would be nice. I brushed my teeth while the water was heating up. I stepped in the shower and felt the water cover my hair and body. The water felt really nice against my skin and I saw some of the dirt being washed off. The floor of the shower was turning brown. I put soap on the sponge and washed the rest of the dirt off. The body wash smelled nice, like flowers. I washed my hair with the shampoo and conditioner. It was nice to get the dirt that was caked in out. When I finished rinsing, I put a towel around me to dry off. My moment of peace didn't last long. When I went into the bedroom, I felt hands grab my waist. "Please, no." "Darling, I said I would leave you alone to shower. I never said anything about after. I believe I know a way to break you, my angel." I knew this would not end well. Not well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it let me know what you think :)


	11. Resistance is Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilania is beginning to realize resistance is useless. Loki does what he wants and she'll do as she's told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here's another chapter. Thanks to those of you who've left comments and kudos. I appreciate the feedback :)

I turned around to see Loki behind me. "Please no." "You know if you defy me this will not end well for you if. You already have a broken arm. I would hate to cause more harm to you. It's not looking too well it has several bruises and is bent badly. Can you move it all, I wonder." He touched my arm and I whimpered. He applied pressure to it to try and move it. I cried out in pain and jerked it away. "No, I suppose not. It is without a doubt broken. Such a shame. Humans are so fragile. It's fascinating. It likely wouldn't take much to break human bones beyond repair." He said this as if he was actually thinking about shattering a person's bone structure. I wouldn't put it past him, the sick bastard. He's all kinds of crazy. "Hopefully we won't have to find out, hmm?" I was terrified any ounce of bravery I had was gone. I was shaking. Loki was elated at this. Good for him. He smirked. "I can taste your terror, child. All that anxiety and doubt. It's delicious." He closed the gap between us. "All you have to do to save yourself from further misery is to do as I say." I jumped back. I looked up at him towering over me, my eyes wide in terror. "Well?" "Okay.." was all I could get out. "Very good. It's much easier when you listen. Now come along darling. Lets get you dressed." What? No! All I had was my towel. I was naked. Surely he didn't expect me to feel okay with it. He led me over to the bed.

I was clinging desperately to my towel. I felt so vulnerable. "Come now. Do you honestly believe you have something I have never seen before? Come on. Off with the towel." I was shaking and shook my head vigorously. "Let go of the towel or I'll rip it from your body myself. Either way you're not getting out of this." I let go of the towel and I was completely bare in front of him. There was a bra, shirt, and pants laid out. I tried to pull away from him, but he pulled me back. "I don't have Asgardian attire, so for now these Midgardian rags will have to do." I panicked. I hated being this close to him and feeling this vulnerable. In a last ditch effort, I tried to get him to leave me alone. "You don't have to be here. I can dress myself." "Nonsense. You have a broken arm. You're hurt and I have no intention of leaving you to risk injuring yourself further. I'll help you." I started to panic. I knew there was no hope of him leaving now. I started crying as I felt Loki apply the deodorant under each arm. He put the bra on and fastened it. He put the shirt on careful not to cause pain from my arm. But the worst was yet to come. I saw him grab the underwear and pants. "Alright, love. Lie back for me." At this point I was sobbing, trying to pull my legs away from his lap. It was no use. He just pulled my feet back towards him. "Shhh. Relax love. You're fine." He pulled the underwear and pants up. Finally it was done. I was still sobbing. I pulled me into his lap. I just sank into it. I forgot how "There. That wasn't so bad." The hell it wasn't. After that ordeal was over, we ate and went to bed. Loki brought me to his room and used magic to make a cast appear on my arm. "How do you know about casts?" "I have been to Midgard several times. I have seen the injured wearing them. You need one to mend the bone so the break can heal properly. Now get some sleep." I went over to my side of the bed. He pulled me towards him and I started to panic. "Shhh." I stayed quiet and I fell asleep not long after Loki. At least tomorrow was. Another day and I could put this awful one behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter let me know what you think:)


End file.
